Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by nekonekoichigo
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is off to study at Konoha University when he finds that he will have to share a room with his hate object Uchiha Sasuke. But after a wild party he finds himself questioning what he really wants, and who. Yaoi, AU, SasuxNaru.
1. Warning Sign

**Author's note:** This is my first SasuNaru fanfic and the first fanfic ever where I have been able to write more than one chapter. I'm actually quite nervous to put it online... I have no idea if anyone's even going to read it but I sure hope so. If you read it, please review and let me know what you think. I got the idea in September 2008 and that's when I started writing it. The story is going to be quite long I think... 20 chapters? Maybe? It's a wild guess. This chapter is named _Warning sign_ from a Coldplay song. All the chapters will be named after songs, it just turned out that way but I like it! Now: enjoy chapter 1 of _Stuck between a rock and a hard place_!

**Rating:** M (or NC-17 maybe?)

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own _Naruto_. If I did, a certain someone wouldn't have died in chapter 393 of the manga.

**Chapter 1**** – Warning sign**

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed. He had just got back from the headmaster's office, trying one last time to change his terrifying fate of being forced to share a room with Uchiha Sasuke, the guy he probably hated the most in this world, for the next couple of years when he would be studying politics at Konoha University. And not only would they be sharing a room; they would also be studying the same subject and be in the same class. All this just because both their family names began with a cursed "U".

Naruto cursed under his breath as he walked the corridors back to his room where no doubt that asshole Sasuke would be waiting. The headmaster, Jiraiya-sama, had said that he understood that Naruto would love to share a room with a pretty girl instead of the gloomy Uchiha boy but that it was against the university's rules to allow something like that. Naruto had lost it and yelled that Jiraiya-sama was a pervert and that he would rather share a room with any other _boy_, just not Uchiha Sasuke. He had been lucky not to be kicked out after insulting the headmaster; Jiraiya-sama had just laughed and told Naruto that it was no use whining: he was stuck with Sasuke.

Naruto stopped outside the door leading to his room and sighed heavily. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was Sasuke laying flat on his back on his bed, reading a book.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading," Sasuke aswered. "Now I know that it's hard for you but could you be quiet, you're annoying."

"You're the one who's annoying!" Naruto yelled. "I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to put up with living with you."

"Neither do I," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto stared around the room. It really was small, and with your number one hate object in the same small room it was suffocating.

"I'm going for a walk," Naruto stated as he turned around for the door once again.

"Just leave," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto sped down the stairs and out into the courtyard. It was almost empty but for a group of girls sitting under a big oak tree. He recognized the pink haired one.

"Sakura-chan!" he called. She looked up, waving. He went to sit down next to her. He knew the other girls too, they were all old classmates of his. Next to Haruno Sakura sat her best friend, Yamanaka Ino: a blond girl who's family owned the local flower shop and opposite her was Hyuuga Hinata: a shy, dark haired girl who always blushed whenever Naruto saw her. He couldn't understand why.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked.

"I just had to get away from you-know-who," he answered, rolling his eyes. "He drives me insane with that damn attitude of his. No wait, it's not only his attitude, it's his entire existance." He snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't believe I was unlucky enough to have to share a room with him of all people, and for the rest of my time here! That's like three years!"

"I wish I could change with you!" Ino said. "I would just _love_ to share a room with Sasuke-kun... Imagine what I would might get to see..." She giggled, her thoughts obviously trailing off. Sakura gave a small smile, but said nothing. Naruto noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I should never have brought it up. It's just that he's really getting on my nerves... I honestly can't believe how you were able to live in the same house as him for so long!"

"It's okay, Naruto. And Sasuke wasn't that hard to live with. I mean, most of the time he would stay in his room alone studying, but sometimes he would let me inside..." Her voice broke off as she blushed. Naruto didn't want to know what she might be thinking about, she had nevertheless been Sasuke's girlfriend for almost six months, and they had lived in the same house! He decided to change the subject.

"Hey, would any of you like to go for a walk? I feel restless."

Hinata looked like she wanted to say yes, but when neither Sakura nor Ino showed any interest in moving from their space under the tree, she seemed to give up. Naruto waved good bye to them as he walked toward the small lake that was located on the campus area. He stopped next to a large rock which he leaned his back against, staring out over the lake's smooth surface. He stayed there until it got dark, throwing rocks into the water and just watching the fish that sometimes would surface and the birds that flew by. When he got back, Sasuke was still reading. This time he just ignored him, took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to bed early without wishing the Uchiha a good night.

* * *

When Naruto woke up next morning, Sasuke had already gone down for breakfast. He dressed quickly and hurried down to the school cafeteria to get some breakfast himself: he was starving. He sat with Sakura and Ino again; Hinata was off to sit with her classmates Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino this morning. Naruto chatted brightly with his friends, being in an unusually good mood, probably because he hadn't seen Sasuke yet that day. He had to run back to his room to get his books not to be late for his lecture.

The lecture was dead boring. He sat as far away from Sasuke as he could manage in the large hall, next to a red haired boy who Naruto had heard was an exchange student from Sunagakure. Right before the bell rang their teacher, Kakashi, tried to catch their attention.

"Before you leave today there're some older students here to talk to you about something," he said calmly, almost sounding uninterested. He motioned for three teenagers, not much older than Naruto, who had been sitting at the far back of the hall to come forward and stand where he stood in front of the class. The students, two boys and one girl, made their way slowly up the aisle, everyone's attention fixed solely on them.

"First of all I wish to welcome you all to Konoha University. I hope and believe that you will enjoy your time here," the boy with long black hair said. Naruto recognized him to be Hinata's cousin.

"My name is Neji and this is Lee and Ten-Ten," the young man continued, motioning to his friends as he said their names. They waved cheerfully. "We have been studying politics here for a year now and to make you all feel welcome we would like to invite you to a little party this Saturday." An excited murmur went through the audience.

"We will start with some outdoor activities to get to know each other better and then we will continue the party in Neji's and my room," the one named Lee said. "It's on the forth floor in dorm two, room 425, but we will repeat that piece of information on Saturday. I hope to see as many of you there as possible. We'll meet outside of this house, 6 p.m. Don't be late." He gave a huge smile. "Oh yeah, and you're allowed to bring friends to the event!" He smiled even wider.

Naruto felt so excited. He couldn't wait to get to lunch so he could invite Sakura. As he put his books back in his bag, he turned to face the Sunagakure exchange student.

"So are you going? To the party I mean," he asked, smiling. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Gaara," the red head replied. "Yes, I think I'm going. It sounds fun. What about you, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I'm going, definately. I'm off to invite my friends right now. Have someone you want to invite?"

"I think I might invite my brother and sister, they're also students here."

"Really?" Naruto said, curiosity shining through. "I'm looking forward to meeting them." He gave Gaara another smile. "See you on Saturday then."

He threw his bag over his shoulder, almost knocking Kakashi-sensei over as the teacher also made his way towards the door. As Naruto entered the cafeteria once again, he found Sakura and Ino seated at a large table together with Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru and Chouji took the same major as Ino: history.

"What are you lot doing here?" Naruto asked, speaking directly to Shikamaru.

"What business is it of yours?" Shikamaru replied. "But I've asked myself the same question – this is too troublesome." He sighed.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru you lazy ass," Ino said. "'Zup Naruto?"

Naruto took his seat next to Sakura. "Yeah, I was just going to tell you. There's a party Saturday night held by our senpai, sounds pretty cool, and we are allowed to bring guests." He turned to Sakura. "Wanna come with me Sakura-chan?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "Ino too?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Naruto smiled widely. "What about you lot?" he asked the table in general. "Your cousin Neji is one of our senpai, Hinata. Will you be going?"

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked shyly. "I don't know... Maybe..."

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"We'll see," Shino countered.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Naruto couldn't believe it when he woke up one morning and it was Saturday. He sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. He felt like he was being watched and turned to find Sasuke staring at him from the top of his own bed where the dark haired boy sat with his legs crossed.

"What?" Naruto said, his voice rough from sleep.

"Nothing," Sasuke stated as he calmly turned his gaze away from the blond.

If Naruto hadn't been in such a good mood because of the upcoming party that night he would probably have argued. Instead, he asked Sasuke if he too was going to the party.

"Yes, I am," Sasuke answered curtly.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously. "I thought you didn't like to hang around that many people. I thought you would welcome this opportunity to stay here alone all night, reading or something."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Sasuke said as he furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"So why are you going then?" Naruto continued as he slipped an orange t-shirt on over his head.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke answered coldly, once again turning his head to look at the blond.

Naruto snorted. "Here I'm trying to for once to have a civil conversation with you, asshole, and you can't even answer a simple wuestion like that. Sorry to bother you."

"Yes, you _are_ bothering me," Sasuke said, his eyes seeming to glow red as he stormed out of the room.

Naruto stared after him. What the hell was his problem? He was used to Sasuke's bad temper by now and usually Naruto was as annoyed with Sasuke as Sasuke with him but this time he was actually trying to have a civil conversation with him. What had he done wrong? He finished dressing and made his way out the door and through the corridors. Most people seemed to take the chance to sleep in this Saturday because he barely met a soul on his way to the cateteria and when he made it there he found it almost empty. He saw Sasuke sitting by himself in the far left corner, by the windows. He took his seat to the right, more keen than ever to keep as far away from the Uchiha as possible after his sudden outburst. He sat alone, eating in silence until Sakura and Ino came to join him about twenty minutes later.

"Good morning Naruto!" the two friends called simultaneously.

"Good morning," he answered them, an irritated tone in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong," he said quickly, failing to look unconcerned.

"Cut the crap Naruto, I know you better than that," Sakura said angrily, sitting down opposite of him and folding her arms across her chest. "Spell it."

"Nothing's wrong," Naruto repeated, looking into Sakura's eyes. Her glare almost frightened him. "It's just... Well, I sort of had a fight with Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not! Why do you think I would be? Besides, it wasn't that kind of fight, it was more like... An argument. He just got really mad at me and I have no idea why and that annoys me as hell."

Ino giggled. "Oh! A lover's quarrel!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Naruto almost yelled.

"Shh, quiet Naruto," Sakura hushed. "And Ino, he's right – just shut up." She sighed. Ino just continued to giggle. Naruto felt a little uneasy so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, you know what? It's Saturday! The party's tonight!" He gave a bright smile. "Should I come over and pick you girls up at a quarter to six?"

"That'll be great," Sakura replied. She gave a small smile. "I'm really looking forward to tonight."

"Yeah, me too," Naruto countered. "I have a feeling that tonight's going to be awesome!"

**A/N:** That's the end of chapter 1! Next chapter is party time and some things will happen...Hehe ;) You wouldn't wanna miss that! I'll update soon! Please, review and tell me what you think! I'll be forever grateful!


	2. Comfortably Numb

**A/N:** Thank you so much all of you who read, reviewed, favored and story alerted chapter 1! I can barely believe that seven people added _Stuck between a rock and a hard place_ to their favorite stories after having just read the first chapter. ありがとうございます！**Thank you!**

Here is chapter 2! It's named _Comfortably numb_ after a Pink Floyd song and it's been beta'ed by me fantastic friend Jenny, who loves fanfiction just as much as I do XD Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Alcohol references; lemon! You have been warned...

* * *

**Chapter 2 –**** Comfortably numb**

Naruto was standing in front of the big mirror in his and Sasuke's room. He had been having some serious trouble deciding what clothes to wear for the party. How dressed was he expected to be? Finally, he decided that less was indeed more and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and his favorite t-shirt: a black one with a bright red fox on the chest. His mood had gone back to the one he had been in before his argument with Sasuke the same morning, which he had almost forgotten by now. He had barely seen the Uchiha all day; Sasuke seemed to have been keeping away and to himself.

Naruto was right on time to pick up Sakura and Ino, just like he had promised during breakfast. As the door opened, Naruto froze, eyes widening.

"Wow, you look amazing Sakura-chan," the blond boy said in awe as he took in her whole appearance. Sakura wore a silver coloured cocktail dress that ended just above her knees and which went perfect with her green eyes. Around her neck she wore a simple silver necklace with the kanji for "cherry blossom" (桜).

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Eh? Only giving the forehead girl compliments?" Ino asked. "That's not fair, especially not when I'm sexier." For the first time since the door had opened Naruto turned his attention away from Sakura to look at Ino. What he saw almost caused him a nosebleed.

Ino was dressed in a short, black dress with a deep decolletage and an open back. She had her long blond hair tied back in a ponytail and long, silver earrings with many fake stones and to much make-up: she looked like a porcelain doll. Naruto honestly didn't know what to think of Ino's style.

Sakura gave both Naruto and Ino a dark look. "Oh shut up Ino-pig," she said angrily. "At least I look decent and not like someone who's just out to get laid."

Ino looked furious and was just about the retort when Naruto cut her off.

"Could you please take this discussion later or we're going to be late." Both girls gave him a hate filled look but kept quiet as they walked out of their room, locking the door behind them. Naruto sighed: the last thing he wanted right now was the two girls fighting over their clothes and level of decency.

They made their way to the house that held the department of politics. A lot of people had gathered; Naruto could see that most of his classmates were there, including Sasuke who was talking to Neji, and Gaara who seemed to have brought his siblings because the three of them were standing a few feet away from everyone else, deep in silent conversation. Naruto went to greet them.

"So these are your siblings?" Naruto asked after having already introduced Sakura and Ino to the red haired boy.

"Yes," Gaara answered. "This is my elder sister Temari and my older brother Kankurou." The blond girl gave a faint smile which didn't reach her eyes and the brown haired boy inclined his head towards Naruto.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto smiled. Right then Lee called to get everyone's attention.

"I'm glad to see so many of you here!" he almost yelled. "We're going to start with some games to get to know each other better and then we're going to move the party to my and Neji's room. I have no idea how all you people are going to fit in there but we'll deal with that later. Now, I want you to divide yourselves into groups of six and we're going to start with a little quiz!"

Naruto, Sakura and Ino paired up with Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. The quiz consisted of questions concerning everything from mathematical problems to pop stars to life at the university. Naruto's team did pretty well. The quiz was followed by other games where they had to talk to as many people as possible, for example a game where all participants were trying to find the other members of a made up family and another where they where supposed to form a certain word, using only their own bodies. Naruto had a really good time, except when he had to pair up with Sasuke in a family where Naruto was the mother and Sasuke the father.

Finally, they abandoned the courtyard for Neji's and Lee's room. It was as small as any other room and it was soon too crowded. Luckily, their neighbours were kind enough to open up their room too, so that they could walk from one room to another. Some more people from that corridor also decided to join when they realised they were having a party.

Naruto didn't really know how it happened, but suddenly he found it hard to walk straight. That annoyed him but he didn't really care, because he was feeling comfortably numb and light-headed. He figured that it might have something to do with the amount of alcohol he had drunk since they had entered room 425 and the fact that he wasn't used to drinking. As soon as they had got there, Lee had pressed bottles of beer into Naruto's, Sakura's and Ino's hands to their great surprise. It seemed that Lee had taken a liking to Sakura because he wouldn't leave her side and he offered her all kinds of drinks. When she refused to drink any more, Naruto got her share beside his own. Now he found himself laughing at every little joke someone made, and even at things that no one ever did.

Naruto had been able to almost completely avoid Sasuke. He made sure not to be in the same room as his hate object, and it had worked amazingly well. Only once had he seen Sasuke, sitting on the couch, talking to Neji, Ten-Ten and some other older students, with what appeared to be a glass of whiskey in his hand. Naruto thought that Sasuke's cheeks looked a little flushed and he was happy to see that even the great Uchiha Sasuke seemed to be able to drink too much. Unfortunately, he was too. Making his way back from the bathroom to where Sakura, Ino and Lee sat, he stumbled upon the carpet and almost fell. Sakura gave him a dark look.

"Naruto, you're drunk. I think maybe it's time for you to call it a night," she said, her voice strained with annoyment.

"What?" Naruto yelled over the load music that seemed to be pounding the inside of his skull.

"I think you should leave now before you make a complete fool of yourself," she continued. She glanced at Lee. "Ino and I will be leaving too."

"What? Why do we have to leave just because this idiot got too drunk?" Ino questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Because YOU are about to embarrass yourself too if we don't leave now. I've seen the seductive looks you've given that Sai-guy all night. If we don't leave now, I don't think you'll come home tonight at all."

"Tsk," Ino snorted. "It's my life and I can do whatever I want."

"No you don't," Sakura said in a deadly voice. "Naruto, let's leave."

She grabbed his right arm and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his protests and throwing a quick "good bye, thanks for the party, it was very nice" over her shoulder to Lee, who looked like he had just failed his final exam.

Sakura dragged Naruto along the corridors until they were outside his and Sasuke's room. When she released the grip on his arm, he staggered and almost fell.

"Damn it Sakura-chan," he murmured under his breath. "Why did we have to leave? I was having fun and I got a lot of free drinks."

"I know, and that's exactly why we are leaving while your legs still support you," she said acidly. "Now go sleep it off and pray you won't have a headache tomorrow, though I doubt that'll help you."

"Shit Sakura-chan you're worse than my mum," Naruto sighed but his remark made Sakura scream "Just get in there!" and she turned around and left with Ino, who was giggling silently.

Naruto sighed again as he leaned against the cold wall for a moment, resting his head which had begun spinning violently. After staying like that for a while, he searched for his keys and finally got the door open. He closed it and leaned against it, groaning, his head in his hands. He was starting to feel sick. When he finally looked up and took the room in, the sight that met his eyes made his breath hitch in his throat and his mind go completely blank. There, in the middle of the room, stood Sasuke, his raven hair dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel secured around his waist, which revealed his toned stomach, pale chest and his equally pale muscular thighs.

Naruto stood as transfixed, staring wide-eyed at Sasuke, taking in his undressed appearance. Sasuke stared back at Naruto and for a moment, shocked blue eyes met surprised dark, almost black ones. Then Naruto found his voice again.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

Sasuke snorted. "What does it look like? I decided to take a shower before I went to bed."

"Yeah, I can see that, but what the fuck are you thinking walking around like that?"

"You know, I was alone here before you came storming in," Sasuke said, annoyed. "I wasn't expecting you to return so early from that party. I only left this early myself because I felt that the alcohol was affecting me and I didn't want to do or say something that I might regret tomorrow. Damn, I already regret telling you this shit," Sasuke said, rubbing at his temples.

Naruto had never heard Sasuke say so much at the same time before but he didn't pause to reflect upon it, he was too pissed and the alcohol he'd drunk clouded his judgement. "You still can't walk around like that asshole! I live here too and the last thing I want to find when I walk through that door is you half-naked!"

"Do you think I want to show myself to you? That's the last thing on my mind, moron," Sasuke countered, turning to face away from Naruto.

"What the fuck did you say?" Naruto hissed between clenched teeth. Then, his anger boiling over, he threw a punch towards Sasuke. Strangely enough, it hit Sasuke right on his right cheek as he turned around, and his eyes seemed to burn red with anger as he tried to hit Naruto back. He missed, but Naruto lost his balance as he ducked and fell forward, knocking Sasuke down on his bed. He fell on top of Sasuke, which caused Naruto to hiss and Sasuke to gasp as the blond's erection brushed against Sasuke's thigh.

"What the hell...?" Sasuke said breathlessly. "Naruto?"

Naruto was panting. Shit, he hadn't even realised until now that he had a hard on, which was now brushing against Sasuke's leg, causing a delicious friction. He gasped, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself staring into Sasuke's dark eyes, which seemed to be filled with some emotion that he couldn't place. The two enemies stared at each other. Then, Sasuke did something that Naruto could never have imagined he would ever do. He kissed him.

The kiss was soft at first, taking Naruto completely by surprise. The next second however, he found himself kissing Sasuke back. The kiss intensified, both of them opening up their lips to let their tongues wander into the other's mouth. They met and battled for dominance, which Sasuke easily won. Naruto couldn't help but moan as Sasuke's skilled tongue invaded his mouth, exploring the area like a diver exploring an underwater cave. Naruto felt Sasuke grow hard under him in the process, which turned him on even more.

A small voice inside Naruto's head asked what the fuck was going on, but he was too far gone, to drunk from the alcohol he had drunk earlier and from Sasuke, who had now moved on to kiss and lick at his neck to even care. He was also distracted by the fact that his cock was now fully erect and still brushing against Sasuke's strong thigh.

In the middle of his kisses, Sasuke managed to turn Naruto over so that he was now on top with Naruto under him. Naruto groaned as their positions changed, which turned into a moan as Sasuke's cock now brushed against his own.

Sasuke began to work Naruto's shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground and once again attacking his neck with kisses. He sucked on the skin, leaving marks. He let his hands fall down Naruto's sides to the hem of his jeans while his tongue travelled to Naruto's left nipple. The blond was breathing heavily and gasped when Sasuke gave the nipple a teasing lick. His fingers worked on the button on Naruto's jeans, desperately wanting to get to what was inside, as his tongue now circled the other boy's nipple and moving on to the other one, making obscene noises leave his lips. He bit the nipple lightly, making Naruto hiss in pain and pleasure.

Sasuke's fingers got the button open and quickly continued to unzip the jeans. Reaching inside Naruto's boxers, Sasuke's pale fingers took a hold of his erection and freed it, immediately starting to stroke at the hard flesh. Naruto groaned and tried to arch against Sasuke, but was held down by Sasuke's free hand. It was around this time that Naruto realised that he wanted to touch Sasuke. He moved his hands up over his bare chest, pinching his nipples between his fingertips and then continuing down again. He heard Sasuke's breath hitch as he grabbed a hold of the towel that was still around Sasuke's waist, easily throwing it to the side so that it landed on the floor. The sight that met his eyes made Naruto moan with need and he could feel the precum leaking from his cock as Sasuke continued his ministrations.

As Naruto's fingers closed around Sasuke's own member and he tried a few slow strokes, he felt Sasuke's cock twitch and his hand was immediately pushed away. Naruto stared questioningly at Sasuke but soon his eyes flew shut and he gave a muffled scream of surprise, as Sasuke quickly moved down his body and took Naruto's hardness fully into his mouth. Naruto could barely breath as he felt that hot, wet mouth surround his most private body part and as Sasuke began moving his head up and down, licking and sucking at his cock, he felt his body starting to shiver as a burning feeling formed in his stomach and then he reached his peak, shooting his cum into that warm, talented mouth that did this to him.

Naruto lay panting heavily, his whole body felt like lead, his head was still spinning and he realised that he was extremely tired. He woke from his reverie however when he felt Sasuke laying down beside him, breathing in his ear. Naruto opened his eyes and lifted himself shakily up on his elbows to look at Sasuke. The young Uchiha lay on his back next to Naruto, looking him right in the eye and with his hand pumping his own painful erection. Without even thinking, Naruto shifted his position on the bed and replaced Sasuke's hand with his own. Sasuke's eyes drifted shut as he felt Naruto's strong hand on his aching cock. Naruto began stroking him slowly, unsure what Sasuke would prefer. He then sped up his pace and Sasuke's breathing did the same.

"Ahh, Naruto," he moaned. "Faster."

Naruto sped up even more and he also tried to grip Sasuke even harder which caused the raven haired boy to scream.

"Ahh yes! Harder Naruto!"

Naruto realised that Sasuke must be nearing his climax, because his breathing grew ragged, his hands balled into fists, gripping the sheets tightly and his body spasmed from the overwhelming pleasure. Slowly, Naruto reached out his other hand to gently cup Sasuke's balls and carefully played with them as he continued to pump his erection hard and fast. Sasuke's breath caught and then Naruto's hand was filled with warm, white cum as Sasuke came hard screaming Naruto's name. Some cum flew past Naruto's awaiting hand and onto Sasuke's pale stomach while some flowed down his now slackening cock to pool in the black curls at the base.

Naruto wiped his hand on the sheets and lay down again, once again extremely tired. He closed his eyes and the last thing he felt before he drifted away into the sweet oblivion that was sleep was Sasuke's lips on his chest as he placed soft kisses there before he too fell asleep, listening to the now calming beats of Naruto's heart.

* * *

**A/N:** That's actually the first lemon I've ever written... I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!

So – what will happen when they wake up? I will update soon, promise!


	3. I Started Something I Couldn't Finish

**A/N:** Reviewers – I love you! I love to read about your thoughts about the chapters and what might happen in the next one... Thank you!

This chapter is called _I started something I couldn't finish_. It's a song by the legendary The Smiths. Oh, I love them. And I love my friend Jenny, who neglects her school work to beta my fanfiction. But remember to study too! Fanfiction isn't everything in life! (Well, really, it is.)

**Warnings:** Language... And I guess you could say this chapter is a little limey too ;) (Oh I do love alliteration!)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I Started S****omething I Couldn't Finish**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling confused. He had a severe headache and he couldn't remember where he was or how he'd got there. As he tried to sit up, he felt someone lying next to him on the bed. He froze momentarily and then turned his head to find Sasuke sleeping next to him, stark naked. That's when Naruto realised that he wasn't wearing any clothes either and memories of the night drifted back to him.

"Holy shit!" Naruto screamed as he fell out of Sasuke's bed, eager to get as far away from the dark haired man as possible. Sadly, his balance wasn't what it usually was and he fell hard on the floor. His head was hurting even worse from his sudden movements and he groaned as it throbbed painfully.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Sasuke asked as he slowly sat up in bed, pulling a hand through his untidy black hair.

"What the fuck did you do to me last night?" Naruto asked, shocked.

Sasuke looked at him tiredly. "Do you really need me to fill you in on that matter?"

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. "You asshole, you took advantage of me!"

"Hn. You didn't seem to mind last night," Sasuke said, massaging his temple. "Now will you stop yelling, I have a headache."

Naruto wanted to scream. He wanted to shout at and throw things at Sasuke but he sat on the floor, frozen. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it was true. Finally he found the strength to raise himself up off the floor and he made his way quickly into the bathroom, locking the door and leaning against it.

He and Sasuke had had sex last night. He remembered it more and more clearly with every passing second, memories of their encounter drifting to the very front of his memory, showing him images he'd rather forget. But even as he wished this, he felt himself grow hard just remembering Sasuke's touch, his kisses, his hot, wet mouth bringing him higher and higher...

"Shit," he murmured to himself, walking over to the bathtub and filling it with cold water. He shivered as he climbed into the tub but he was determined not to give into the sexy images that were dancing behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes. Even though he was freezing, he stayed in the cold water until his erection had disappeared completely, then he cleaned himself thoroughly and dried himself off.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror; he looked like shit. His eyes were blood shot and had dark rings under them from the lack of sleep. He sighed and wrapped the towel more firmly around his waist, thinking that he would have to face Sasuke again sooner or later.

Sasuke was still lying on the bed when Naruto re-entered the room, but at least he had had the decency of putting on a pair of dark-blue boxers. Naruto glared at him for a moment and then decided to completely ignore him and made his way over to the closet to find some clothes.

"Are you still angry?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Shouldn't I be?" Naruto answered in spite of himself but without looking at Sasuke, instead pulling on a pair of boxers himself.

"Not that I really care but no, you shouldn't be," Sasuke said. "You were in on it Naruto. You wanted it. So don't fucking blame me."

"I was drunk," Naruto muttered as he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and then turned to face Sasuke. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"But you still liked it," Sasuke stated, sitting up.

"I didn't," Naruto replied, getting angry once again. "Like I said, I had no idea what I was doing. Fuck, I didn't even remember any of it when I woke up!"

"I was rather drunk too but you don't hear me blaming you for my own actions, do you?" Sasuke countered, his voice still level.

"I don't," Naruto answered. "But if I remember correctly now, you were the one who started it."

"I never heard you complain about it during the night."

"Fuck Sasuke that's not the point!" Naruto yelled. "Just forget about it. Pretend it never happened. I still hate you."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow in question. "Are you sure?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. Yes, of course I still hate you, nothing could ever change that. Now leave me alone."

Sasuke got up from the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what if I don't want to?" His eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Then I'm leaving," Naruto concluded, finally pulling the t-shirt he had been holding over his head and reaching for his shoes. He made his way over to the door but was stopped as Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Gritting his teeth, Naruto turned to look Sasuke in the eye. "Let go of me," he said in a voice as even as he could possibly make it.

"No," Sasuke stated, still not showing any emotion.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you... If you don't let go of me immediately, I will break your wrist and possibly even your damn neck if I get the chance."

Still Sasuke didn't let go. Instead he said "Shut up," in a bored voice and captured Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss.

Naruto gasped in shock to Sasuke's actions but then his anger overwhelmed him and he pushed Sasuke hard in the chest. The Uchiha seemed to almost lose his balance as he was pushed back.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?!" Naruto yelled. "What part of 'fuck off' don't you get? You arrogant bastard, I can't stand being in the same room – no, on the same _planet_ as you! Just fucking go to hell!" And with that said, Naruto stormed out of the room, leaving an annoyed Sasuke behind.

* * *

Naruto made his way down to his favorite spot by the lake and sat down on the same large rock where he usually sat, thinking and over-looking the water. A chilly breeze ruffled his blond hair and he wished he had been wearing a warmer shirt. His anger with Sasuke had not subsided. Who did that arrogant prick think he was? Naruto sighed. Though he was furious with the Uchiha, his mind kept replaying the events from the previous night.

Naruto shivered. Whatever he might think about Sasuke, it had indeed felt damn good and he just couldn't deny that the dark haired man was talented. Even now when Sasuke had kissed him, a kiss that in itself was totally unwanted, as soon as Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on his own his knees grew weak. 'I really need to find myself a girlfriend if my body even craves Sasuke's touch,' Naruto thought, ignoring the fact that his jeans had become painfully tight around his crotch.

* * *

As Naruto finally made his way back to their room after the wind had become even chillier and he had started shaking with cold, he was pleased to find the room empty. He decided to try to get some sleep and therefore got undressed down to his boxers and climbed into his bed, drawing the blankets tightly around him. He sighed at the warmth and comfort that the blankets provided and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

Unfortunately, as he drifted closer to sleep, his twisted mind once again replayed the memories of the previous night and as he remembered Sasuke's naked form and his sinful touch, Naruto's own treacherous body immediately responded to the memories. Naruto groaned as he realised that his cock was now once again erect and aching for attention. Giving in this time, he removed the blankets and his boxers, gasping as his sensitive skin met the cool air.

He started stroking himself slowly and then picked up the pace. Remembering what he had liked, he tried to mimic Sasuke's earlier movements and he moaned loudly as he felt his cock twitch and some precum leaking out of the tip as he imagined how it had felt to be surrounded by the wet heat that was Sasuke's mouth. He could soon feel the pleasure pooling in his lower stomach and his breath was coming in sharp breaths.

However, he stopped breathing completely as he heard the lock click and the door opening and then closing. Naruto opened his eyes, terrified what he might see. There, wide-eyed with his gaze fixed on the swollen member in Naruto's hand was Sasuke. Then, quick as an antelope, he was on Naruto's bed, his own hand replacing Naruto's on the blonde's dick as he continued what Naruto in his sudden shock of seeing the raven had left unfinished.

Naruto threw his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes and arching into Sasuke's touch as pleasure ravaged his body. It felt even better than he remembered it; those long, pale fingers fit perfectly around his thick length and did wonders as they pumped him in a steady rhythm. Naruto could feel that he was nearing his climax and he opened his eyes, just to find Sasuke's lust filled black ones staring straight back into his own blue ones, his lips slightly parted and his breathing obviously ragged. That sight was Naruto's undoing and he fell over the edge, once again closing his eyes tightly as he screamed out his pleasure. Stars were dancing before his eyes and it took a while before he was able to open them again. When he did, it was to find Sasuke still leaning over him, licking at his cum-stained fingers, giving them his full attention and moaning softly at the taste.

Naruto swallowed. He could honestly say that he had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. Sasuke noticed and turned his attention from his hand to once again look Naruto in the eye, a look of pure longing in his dark eyes. He bent down and whispered breathlessly in Naruto's ear, so close that his lips were touching Naruto's earlobe, making Naruto shiver.

"If you change your mind about what you said earlier, let me know. You obviously know where to find me." And with that, Sasuke got off the bed and left the room without another word.

Naruto lay perfectly still. He finally understood what he had probably known already that same morning, maybe even longer, but had denied. His unconscious however seemed to know the truth and had been trying to tell him all day. The question now was if he was strong enough to accept it and finish what he had started. Would he be able to tell Sasuke the answer he knew he wanted to hear? The answer they both wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** It's funny how some stories seem to write themselves and turn out different from what you had planned in the beginning. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's not. My original plan was for Sasuke and Naruto to wake up in the morning, realise they're both naked and freak – both of them. But when I wrote this chapter, it turned out that Sasuke must already have wanted Naruto. Huh, didn't see that coming. Interesting development.

What do you think? Would it have made more sense if Sasuke had freaked out about the situation too or is it more interesting that he actually didn't? Please tell me... The review button is below ;)

This is the shortest chapter yet but they will get longer as the story moves along... But I kind of prefer rather short chapters to really freaking long chapters (even though I love those too). Better keep it short and update more often, right?


	4. The Hardest Part

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I didn't intend it to! I was waiting for it to be beta'ed. Now I'm uploading it unbeta'ed. I know I usually make quite a few spelling mistakes and my computer hasn't got an English spell-check so please just try not to notice them or something... Chapter 4 is my favorite chapter so far. The title is a Coldplay song. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter**** 4 – The hardest part**

It had been a while since their last encounter and Naruto had been avoiding Sasuke as best he could ever since. Whenever it was possible he stayed away from the raven-haired boy and Sasuke had made no further advances. It seemed like he had really handed it over to Naruto to decide what was to happen next between them. The problem was that Naruto was still undecided, which was the main reason he had been avoiding Sasuke. He knew what he ought to do and his body was screaming for it, but still he remained passive.

The hardest part was that they still shared a room. No matter how much Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke, it was impossible not to meet him in the evening back in their room before bedtime. What was even more frustrating for Naruto was that Sasuke was in no way discreet: he didn't seem to mind at all getting both dressed and undressed in Naruto's presence and if that wasn't enough to make Naruto go insane, the usually quiet Uchiha's new habit of jacking off in the shower every night and by no means trying to silence his moans was sure to do the trick, leaving Naruto hot and bothered on the other side of the door fighting the urge to rush into the bathroom and help bring Sasuke off.

Naruto's decision, or more correctly non-decision was already affecting his grades. His mind had been so preoccupied during the past week that he found it almost impossible to concentrate on matters such as politics. They had an exam coming up in a few weeks and Naruto was afraid that if he didn't make a move on Sasuke soon, he would most likely fail the exam.

At the end of the lecture late Monday afternoon, Kakashi made an announcement.

"I know just as well as you that you have an exam pretty soon that you ought to be studying for, but even considering this fact I've decided to assign you a group project."

Some students argued that it wasn't fair so close to an exam, but Kakashi just put his hand up, cutting off the wave of complaints that was rushing over him.

"Let me finish before you object. As I said, I have considered your situation and so this project will focus on matters we have already discussed during the course and which will be on the exam. The project will therefore provide you with the perfect opportunity to deepen your knowledge on a specific matter or problem. Also, if you do well on this project, you will get the points for the first question on the exam for free, which would of course mean that you would have an even greater possibility of passing it. Now, I want you to team up, forming small groups of two to three students in each and then sign your names to this list that I will place over here. By tomorrow I want you to have decided what your subject will be. You may begin."

Naruto sat as still as a fox waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack an unsuspecting rabbit, his mind on overdrive. From the corner of his eyes he could see Gaara trying to catch his eye. He rose quickly and made his way over to where Sasuke sat, alone, on the other side of the hall. He looked up and arched an elegant eyebrow in question as Naruto got closer. Naruto stopped a few feet away from him.

"What would you say to team up with me?" he said, trying to make it sound like a simple request. "For this project," he then added, so that Sasuke would in no way be able to misinterpret his question.

Naruto tried desperately to read Sasuke's expression but couldn't find anything that gave away what he might be thinking at the moment. After what felt like hours to Naruto but really was just seconds, Sasuke answered him.

"Okay," he said, standing up. "I'll go sign our names to that list. Wait for me outside."

Naruto didn't like Sasuke commanding him what to do, but he left the hall anyway to wait for Sasuke beyond the doors. He felt uncomfortably nervous, his stomach felt like it was the home of a thousand butterflies. 'Get a grip on yourself, it's only that bastard Sasuke, the same bastard as always,' he thought to himself. Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You shouldn't be standing here in the middle of the hallway with your eyes closed, totally oblivious to your surroundings," a soft voice spoke directly into his ear. Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head so quickly his neck hurt.

"Sasuke!" he gasped. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" Sasuke just looked at him with an unreadable gaze and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Now... Shall we get going and decide what subject we are going to pick for this project?" he said.

"Sure," Naruto answered him, hoping his voice was sounding steadier than his knees felt. "Where are we going?" He regretted his question as soon as it was out of his mouth. 'Damn Sasuke for making me lose control like this,' he thought.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate his question for some time before he said, "How about the cafeteria?"

Pleased that Sasuke had chosen such an open place, Naruto replied, "Okay," and they set off down the hallway together.

When they entered the cafeteria they found it almost empty. The students who didn't have a lecture at that time had probably gone back to their rooms to relax before dinner-time. Sasuke chose a secluded table at the very back of the room, where no other students currently sat. If that wasn't enough to make Naruto's senses tingle, the table was also well hidden from view by a large green plant that was probably there to make the cafeteria look more welcoming. However it made Naruto's stomach ache with anxiety.

He felt reluctant to take his seat at the table and he wondered why he had gotten himself into this situation. Embracing his fate, he sat down. Sasuke sat opposite him, watching him. The silence between them dragged on. Sasuke seemed to be waiting for Naruto to say something. Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to talk at all. Finally, he found his voice.

"So... Ehm... Have you thought about any subject you'd like to work on for this project?" he asked, his voice harsh as he found his throat had gone as dry as the desert. He swallowed audibly in an attempt to wet his throat and therefore easing his uncomfortableness. He did not succeed.

Sasuke still sat watching Naruto, then he rose abruptly and said, "I'm going to get us something to drink. What would you like?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, puzzled, then answered him. "Uhm... I'll have a Coke."

Without another word, Sasuke left only to return minutes later with a Coke for Naruto and a bottle of mineral water for himself.

"Ehm, thanks," Naruto said and took a sip of his drink.

"You're welcome," Sasuke replied. They sat in silence once more.

"Uhm..." Naruto tried again. "The project. We still need a subject. Do you have any suggestions?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sasuke said and with that they managed to get a conversation going. Naruto was amazed to find how easy it could be to talk to Sasuke. Maybe it was because they were discussing something as normal as schoolwork, but Naruto found himself actually enjoying their conversation and he noticed that he and Sasuke probably were more simular than they had ever thought.

They took a break for dinner, during which they discussed every day matters such as music and movies and just got to know each other better. As Naruto made his way to the bathroom, Sakura called him from a nearby table where she sat with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji and he went to greet them.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino said. "How come you're sitting with Sasuke-kun today? I always thought the two of you hated each other!"

"Well we did," Naruto said, almost biting his tongue as he realised he had spoken in the past tense. "I still hate him. We're working on a group project for Kakashi-sensei."

"Is that so," Sakura replied. "You seem to be enjoying yourselves. We could hear you laugh even from over here."

"Well..." Naruto began, unsure what to tell her. "We just realised we have more in common than we were ever aware of. We kinda have the same taste in music and like the same movies ans stuff. But that doesn't mean he's not still an ass." 'And a hot piece of ass too,' Naruto thought before he could stop himself. Damn, somehow that thought was disturbing. He gave his friends a small smile.

"Hmm..." Sakura seemed to consider whether he was telling her the truth or not and seemed to decide he was. "By the way, what are you doing this weekend Naruto? We were thinking about heading into town for some shopping. Like to join us?"

"I'll think about it," Naruto said and waved goodbye as he continued towards the bathroom. When he got back, Sasuke was waiting for him.

"What did they want?" he asked, inclining his head towards where Sakura and the others sat.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing really."

Sasuke seemed to be analyzing his answer before he continued. "So, are you going to join them on their trip into town this weekend?"

At first Naruto was just surprised that Sasuke knew about his conversation with Sakura, but then he became annoyed.

"Why do you ask me about what they wanted if you already know the answer?" He looked over at the other table, not seeing it clearly because of the plant. He frowned. "Could you really hear what we where talking about from over here?" Naruto asked, puzzled. Sakura sat at least 20 m away and the cafeteria was quite noisy.

"No," Sasuke confessed. "But I was able to read their lips even from my place here. I could not, however, see what you replied as you were standing with your back to me. Not that I didn't enjoy that view..." he trailed off, turning his gaze towards Naruto who thought he saw something akin to lust in those deep, dark eyes.

Naruto gulped. He had become really weak to that gaze in such a short period of time. It also still intimidated him because he felt like Sasuke was x-raying him and not only seeing through his clothes, but seeing his thoughts and feelings too. He broke eye-contact with Sasuke, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Gods you're beautiful when you blush," he heard Sasuke say and then his head was tilted upwards by Sasuke's long, pale forefinger and Sasuke leaned over the table and captured his lips in a light kiss. Naruto felt the panic rising and broke away quickly.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in an undertone. "We're in the fucking school cafeteria and my friends are sitting just tables away!"

"Hn. Don't worry, that big plant behind you hides this table from view better than you think."

"Why on earth did you kiss me now?" Naruto was still hissing. Sasuke looked rather amused with his reaction.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I'm not. It's your own fault for looking so adorable." He laughed suddenly, a soft, clear tone, like the song of a spring bird returning after a long, cold winter. The sound of it totally numbed Naruto's senses and he felt warm and fuzzy inside. It was a very pleasant sound indeed, and he couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his lips. Who guessed Uchiha Sasuke could actually laugh?

"Tsk," he said. "Just don't do it again."

"I never meant to," Sasuke replied. "Not now, not here. I had decided that I wouldn't do anything until you made the first move. I just couldn't help myself." He shrugged.

Naruto took Sasuke's words in, resolve finally forming in his heart.

"Let's leave," he said. "I want to show you something before it gets dark."

Sasuke looked almost confused for a few seconds before nodding and saying, "Okay," and they left the cafeteria, Naruto leading the way. He lead them out into the school grounds and took his usual way through the woods to his secret place by the lake. He stopped, just standing there in the grass watching the sun set above the treetops on the other side of the small lake. Sasuke walked up to stand next to him.

"It's beautiful," he said, his voice full of reverance.

Naruto glanced sideways at Sasuke. The evening sun warmed his face, making him seem less pale than usual. His black hair shone like a thousand ravens' feathers. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him. Sasuke had never looked so human, and yet never so non-human. He looked more like a god than anything else. All Naruto's senses were tingling.

When Sasuke finally turned his head, giving Naruto a small smirk and as his black eyes met Naruto's blue ones once again, Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him passionately. This time it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised, but he catched on quickly and kissed Naruto back just as passionately.

The kiss was sloppy, both of them desparate to get closer to the other one. Naruto gave up all control, completely losing himself to the feeling of finally having Sasuke near again. His hands travelled up over Sasuke's back, swiftly sweeping over his neck to tangle in Sasuke's raven hair. His tongue explored Sasuke's mouth, glided over his teeth and met his in a battle for dominance that Sasuke won.

Eventually they had to break away from each other to get some air. They were both panting heavily and Naruto suddenly found that he had his back pressed against the large rock where he usually sat thinking. Sasuke still had a tight hold on him and he could feel Sasuke's growing erection against his left thigh, as Sasuke must be feeling his. He met Sasuke's gaze, searching for anything: hope, an answer, a request. Sasuke seemed to understand what he wanted.

"Let's get back inside before we both catch a cold," he said, loosening his hold on Naruto. The blond just nodded and they left the woods together, making their way back to the dorms.

* * *

**A/N:** You can see where this is heading, huh? Please don't kill me for ending the chapter like that. I promise chapter 5 will be worth waiting for! (if you like citrus fruits, that is ;)) I'm thinking about putting up chapter 5 unbeta'ed, as I already have it finished. I might do. Probably. At least I will try to put it up relatively soon, hopefully within a week or so. Think I have to read it through again for like the tenth time or more, looking for mistakes and too see if it can be better in any way... Hmm...


	5. In Your Room

**A/N****:** Here's chapter 5 already! I did put it up within a week as I almost promised ^^ But it's unbeta'ed... And I might not be entirely happy with it. I've re-read again, made some more changes and tried to tell myself that it's as good as it can get right now. So now it's up to you to judge me *hides behind the sofa*

An interesting detail is that starting with chapter 5 the narrative will sometimes change between Naruto and Sasuke. Now we will not only hear Naruto's thoughts, but sometimes Sasuke's as well  The title is a Depeche Mode song (I want to see them live again this summer!!). Enjoy (the silence*)!

**Warnings:** **1.** Citrus fruits. Don't read if you don't like them or if you're allergic. **2.** Kind of... No plot development what so ever. Just sex. Between two men. So there should probably be a warning nr. 3  **3.** YAOI!

* * *

**Chapter**** 5 – In Your Room**

They got to their room in no time and Sasuke unlocked the door and held it open for Naruto, who murmered a quick "thank you" and slipped inside, stopping when he got to the middle of the room. He thought he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen now and he turned to say something to Sasuke, what he couldn't remember because as he opened his mouth to speak, he was pushed back against a desk and his mouth was invaded by Sasuke's tongue.

Naruto's body replied to the action instantly and he moaned as Sasuke's hands reached behind him to grab his ass and lift him onto the desk so that he was now sitting, Sasuke's body between his legs, their crotches pressed against each other so that their half-hard erections brushed against one another every time they moved.

Sasuke's hands moved to the hem of Naruto's t-shirt and in a swift movement he got it over Naruto's head and threw it onto the floor. He then attacked Naruto's neck: kissing, licking and sucking the skin, leaving red marks in his wake.

Naruto's mind was seriously malfunctioning. Sasuke's actions drove him crazy and his entire body felt like it was on fire. Finding some resemblance of sanity, he moved his hands to try to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. It proved difficult however as his hands were trembling and Sasuke was still molesting his neck.

He finally got the shirt open and caressed Sasuke's smooth chest, making sure to let his hands slide over the raven haired man's nipples and hearing him gasp in his ear. This was what finally woke Naruto from his reverie and he leaned forward, taking Sasuke's right nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking at it. This made Sasuke's breath hitch and he couldn't help the low moan that escaped him. Encouraged by his partner's reaction, Naruto shifted his attention to the left nipple, letting his fingers continue to massage the abandoned right one.

Sasuke was the lost one now, paralyzed under the pleasure Naruto was giving him. He was shocked by this fact as he usually was the one paralyzing his lovers with his skills. But then, he had never felt the way he felt about Naruto about anyone else; never wanted anyone like he wanted him. And now that he had him, the feeling proved to be slightly overwhelming.

Sasuke forced his body to obey him so that he could reach for the belt in Naruto's jeans, unbuckling it and then continuing to unzip the trousers so that he could place his hand inside and reach for the hard organ he knew was trapped there.

Naruto froze momentarily as he felt Sasuke's hand on his jeans and heard first the sound of his belt and then the zipper being pulled down. When Sasuke's hand then reached inside his boxers, taking a firm grip on his dick and squeezing slightly as he pulled the hard shaft out, his breathing almost stopped, just to pick up several paces as Sasuke's hand began to move at a slow, steady rhythm. He had to rest his forehead against Sasuke's chest, moaning his name.

"Ah... Sasuke... It feels so good..."

Sasuke groaned as he heard his name being spoken in Naruto's breathless voice. His own dick was fighting its confinements, so aroused it almost hurt him. He figured that he had to do something about that.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hand left his arousal and then looked down to see why. He saw how Sasuke's hands were now working to get his own pants open and then he pulled them down together with his boxers and kicked the offending garments to the side. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight that now met his eyes. Sasuke's cock was larger than he could remember it, fully erect and leaking precum.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear in a lust-filled voice. Naruto shuddered and tore his gaze away and looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Yes," he replied, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke. "I like it a lot."

"Then watch this," Sasuke said and he pushed Naruto so his upper back was now leaning against the wall. He proceded to pull first Naruto's shoes off and then his jeans and boxers, throwing them in the same pile as his own discarded clothes. He then pulled Naruto in for a kiss with one hand on the back of his neck as his other hand travelled slowly up Naruto's inner thigh, massaging the sensitive skin to then once again grab his dick.

Naruto groaned and closed his eyes as the stimulation returned and he could feel his orgasm getting closer with Sasuke's every stroke.

"Don't close your eyes," Sasuke told him as Naruto's head fell back against the wall and he was lost to the sensation. "I told you to watch this."

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing that Sasuke was watching him, and then looked down, swallowing with some difficulty. He saw Sasuke's hand with the long, pale fingers which gave him so much pleasure working on his cock, trying to bring him off. He also saw Sasuke's own cock, neglected and so hard it must definately hurt him. Naruto wanted to help but just as he thought that, Sasuke changed his hold and was now pumping their erections together.

Naruto screamed in surprise and hit his head as he threw it back and arched his back away from the wall, towards Sasuke. The sensation of heated flesh meeting heated flesh was too much for him and he felt the familiar tightening feeling in his lower stomach.

"Sasuke," he gasped between heavy pants, trying to raise his head. "I'm... gonna come..."

"Then come," Sasuke said breathlessly. "Come for me."

"Shit!" Naruto screamed through clenched teeth as his eyes flew open, only to then shut tight again as he came hard, splashing Sasuke's hand, dick and stomach, plus his own stomach with cum. Naruto almost passed out from the intensity of his orgasm and Sasuke had to catch him in his arms as he slipped down the wall.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, his voice worried but still breathless.

"Yeah," Naruto panted, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Just tired."

"Figures," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto moved away from Sasuke's body to sit by himself and his eyes took in Sasuke's upper body, seeing the state of his stomach.

"Fuck, you're stained with cum."

Sasuke smiled teasingly. "I don't mind, since it's yours."

He moved one of his still cum-stained fingers to his mouth, flicking his tongue out and then moaning at the taste.

Naruto felt his mouth fall open as he stared wide-eyed at Sasuke and felt his cock twitch.

"Stop that," he said, still unable to look away. "You're going to make me hard again."

"Would you mind?" Sasuke said, redirecting Naruto's attention downwards as his hand left his mouth to move to his still hard cock as he gave himself a gentle stroke.

"Shit Sasuke, you're so hard," Naruto gasped, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"I never came, idiot," Sasuke filled him in. "Would you like to help me with that?"

"God, yes," Naruto replied, letting Sasuke's remark pass unnoticed as he reached his hand out to cover Sasuke's own on his hard shaft. "And how would you like to come?" he asked, blue eyes meeting black heavy-lidded ones.

Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss and then whispered in his ear.

"Inside that hot, wet, sweet mouth of yours would be nice."

Naruto swallowed audibly. He had never done anything like this before.

"Okay," he whispered softly and Sasuke gave him one more kiss, then helped him off the desk and switched places with him.

Sasuke was now leaning against the desk, gripping it for support, and Naruto was kneeling in front of him on the floor faced with Sasuke's erection, looking rather nervous and feeling extremely so. He thought back to what he could remember about his first night with Sasuke after that party, when he had sucked him off and how he had liked that.

Unfortunately, his memories were a little blurred so instead he thought about the fantasies he had had since then and what he had imagined Sasuke do to him. With one particularly hot fantasy in mind he placed one hand at the base and then bent forward and licked along the underside of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke's whole body stiffened in front of him and he let out a breathy moan. Naruto continued to lick upwards, circling his tongue around the head and then taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly and savouring the taste of Sasuke's precum and his own cum, which he had spilled only minutes ago. He continued down, taking more and more of Sasuke into his mouth.

The raven haired man's breathing picked up several paces and he thrust his hips forward mercilessly, trying to get more of his length inside that irresistable, wet heat.

Naruto almost choked as Sasuke thrust into his mouth and he had to place his free hand on his hips to keep him from moving. His other hand he started moving along the part of Sasuke's cock which he couldn't get inside his mouth and squeezed the organ teasingly, drawing a moan from his lover. He then started moving his hand and head simultaneously in a steady rhythm, pumping and sucking.

Sasuke's legs had grown weak and he was glad the desk was there for support. He could tell that this must be the first time Naruto was sucking cock, not only because Naruto had looked extremely nervous when he had suggested it, but also because of the blond's tecnique. Still Naruto was doing a pretty good job and it was more exciting than better blow-jobs he had gotten in the past. He knew he was getting close and he let go of the desk with one hand with some difficulty to grab Naruto's blond locks hard, making him groan around Sasuke's shaft.

This small action sent a wave of sensations along Sasuke's sensitive skin and he gasped, getting even closer to his climax. Using all the strength he could summon at the moment he let the hand tangled in Naruto's hair urge him on, helping him to go faster. Sasuke found it difficult to breath and his body started shaking just before he came, spilling his seed into Naruto's mouth as he moaned his name loudly.

Naruto understood that Sasuke must be close but was still surpsised when he heard his name spoken in that needy voice and his mouth was filled with a warm substance. He swallowed, more cum pumping from Sasuke's cock making him swallow again and again. He gave one last suck and let the now slackening organ slip out of his mouth as he looked up at his lover.

Sasuke had to use every last bit of strength in his body and all his willpower to keep standing. His knees were still shaking and wanting to give out on him. He looked down, seeing that Naruto was watching him. He felt his heart skip a beat as they looked at each other. He wanted to drown in the pools that were Naruto's eyes. This broke his concentration and he fell to his knees, now on the same level as the blond beauty.

They stared at each other for a long time, sharing some words that didn't need to be spoken aloud. Then Sasuke leaned slowly forward, placing one hand at the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss. He licked at Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Naruto allowed him, opening his mouth and letting Sasuke's tongue explore every corner which now bore the taste of them both. Their tongues met in an erotic dance and they both moaned into each others mouths. Then Sasuke broke the kiss and the hand that was on Naruto's neck instead stroked one of his scarred cheeks affectionately. Naruto thought it looked like the Uchiha was deep in thought about something.

"We should probably get cleaned up and go to bed," the raven finally said.

Naruto sighed. "Right."

They got off the floor and made their way over to the bathroom where they showered together, sharing both sweet and passionate kisses. Then they both crawled into Sasuke's bed, not bothering with clothes, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

* _Enjoy the silence_ is also a Depeche Mode song ^^ Sometimes I'm really witty. Or not.

**A/N:** Yay! That's it! Chapter 5 is just a sex scene. Now that's plot development, isn't it? *extremely ironic* I was actually thinking about adding chapter 5 to chapter 4 before I put that up because it would make more sense but then I left it this way... Anyway, I was also thinking about whether or not I should let them "go all the way" already but decided not to. I need for them to wait for the sake of the story and it's also because poor Naruto just isn't ready yet (I think). They will do it eventually and Naruto will like it!


	6. Growing on Me

**A/N:** ...I'm running out of pre-written chapters so I'm taking a little longer than I want to update, because I know that it probably will take an even longer time later... (My friends know this all too well; they've been reading this story since I started writing it in September and they've been nagging me for chapter 8 for quite some time now...) But I'm working on this story as often as I can! It's just that my writing process is slow... And that I'm stupid enough to start other projects as well. You know those evil plot-bunnies writers always talk about, right? They _exist_. And they're _evil_. And _attacking_ when you least expect them to. And you **can't escape them! **:-O

...might I add that the plot-bunnies have **razor-sharp teeth** and look kinda like the Killer Rabbit in _Monty Python's The Holy Grail_...?

Anyway, _Growing on Me_ is a great song by The Darkness. Now I will let you enjoy chapter 6! I hope you like it ;) It's the longest chapter yet! Yay me! Oh yeah, and it's unbeta'ed.

**Warning:** Yaoi... But if you've read this far you would probably have noticed that already. So maybe I don't have to warn you that this chapter contains a rather innocent lemon...?

* * *

**Chapter 6 – ****Growing on Me**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling warm and content. This time, he remembered the night's events and he didn't mind at all. He could feel Sasuke cuddled up behind him, his head resting between Naruto's shoulder blades. Naruto smiled to himself. Who could ever believe Uchiha Sasuke _cuddled_? He tried to sit up but was stopped by an arm that snaked around his chest as Sasuke cuddled even closer.

"You awake?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm," was Sasuke's response.

Naruto lay back down and turned to face the other boy. He smiled at him.

"Good morning," he said.

Sasuke didn't answer but put Naruto's hair out of his eyes with one hand and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back. But it seemed Naruto wouldn't have any of that. He pushed Sasuke with one hand so he was now laid on his back with the blond on top of him.

"Naruto, what - ?" was all Sasuke was able to say before Naruto ground his naked length down against Sasuke's own, getting hard already and earning a moan from the raven. He repeated the action a couple of times and Sasuke found that he liked this new found side of the blond. Even though he himself preferred to be the one on top he found it rather sexy that his lover had started taking his own initiatives, but just as he thought this, Naruto suddenly stopped. His stomach rumbled. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at him.

"Ehm..." Naruto began, his cheeks tinted red in embaressment. "Maybe we should get some breakfast... And we don't want to be late for class either..." he murmured, got off Sasuke and sat on the side of the bed, stretching.

Sasuke wasn't at all pleased with the way things had turned out. He glared at the back of Naruto's head before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back, pressing him into the mattress. He seated himself on the surprised blonde's hips and met his gaze.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked questionly.

"You should learn not to leave things unfinished," Sasuke said as he bit down on Naruto's neck as their erections moved against each other.

Naruto yelled at the harsh treatment which turned into a moan as Sasuke kissed him. The kiss grew deeper and Naruto's hands travelled down Sasuke's back, his nails digging into the skin and leaving small, cresent shaped marks in their wake. This made Sasuke moan and he ground his erection harder against Naruto's and returned to leave love bites on his neck, licking the hurt before moving on to the next.

Naruto's hands continued downwards to take a firm hold on Sasuke's buttocks and massaging them. They were panting heavily when there came a sharp knock on the door. Both boys froze.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Yes," Sasuke answered him, his own voice a mere whisper too. There came another knock.

"Who can that be?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't know..." Sasuke told him. "And I don't care. Just ignore it." He tried to place a kiss on Naruto's lips but the blond turned his head away. Then there was a third knock and a voice spoke.

"Naruto, I know you've got to be in there. Open the door. I need to talk to you."

"It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto was still whispering but the panic was apparent in his voice. "What do I do?"

Sasuke sighed. "I think you better open the door or she'll might break it down." He got off Naruto and off the bed. "You should cover yourself up with the blankets to hide your little... problem." His eyes went to Naruto's still hard state and he smirked. "I'll take a shower. When you've found out what Sakura wants, come join me and we'll take care of that." His smirk turned almost sinister before he turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Naruto wanted more than anything to just follow Sasuke into the bathroom and find out exactly how they were going to take care of his so called "problem", even though that smirk worried him a little, but when Sakura once again knocked hard on the door and almost yelled "Naruto!" he decided to just do as Sasuke had suggested and therefore wrapped himself in a blanket and went over to the door and opened it. Outside, he found an annoyed Sakura waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she asked bluntly without so much as wishing him a good morning.

"I was asleep," Naruto lied, pulling the blanket closer around him. "You woke me. Guess I overslept."

Sakura gave him a stern look."You do realise that the morning lecture begins in about 45 minutes don't you?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "Anyway, that's not what I came here to tell you."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked sarcastically, getting more annoyed every second that went by. He could hear water flowing from the bathroom and just wished that Sakura would leave so he could join Sasuke. His mind was showing him sexy images of what the Uchiha could be doing to him and his dick ached for every one of those things.

Sakura seemed to notice that someone was in the bathroom. "Is Sasuke-kun here?"

"Sounds like he's taking a shower," Naruto answered reluctantly. "So if you don't want to see him, you better hurry up and tell me why you're here Sakura-chan." Naruto felt bad to use that against Sakura but he was actually beginning to feel quite desperate.

"Okay," Sakura seemed to make up her mind. "I want you to tell Lee that I'm not interested."

Naruto stared at her blankly. "What? Sorry, but I'm not following you."

"Your senpai Lee has been following me ever since that party," she said. "Two days ago he asked me out. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by simply declining so I said I'd think about it, but since then he won't leave me alone! He's been waiting for me after classes, in the cafeteria, everywhere. He was waiting for me even though I went for an early breakfast today and then he followed me on my way here! But I don't have the heart to tell him 'no' to his face, even though this is driving me crazy! So do you think that you could please do it for me? You should meet him today, shouldn't you?"

Naruto stood there silent in the doorway for a moment, taking Sakura's speech in. "...You don't want to tell him no and see his heart get broken so you want _me_ to do it instead?"

"Please Naruto!" Sakura begged. "If you do it, I'll treat you to ramen this weekend if you go with us into town!"

Naruto gave her an annoyed look. "This isn't fair Sakura-chan!" Sakura continued to stare at him with pleading, pale green eyes. Naruto sighed, recognizing defeat. "Okay, I'll do it but I don't like it! And I never said I'd go with you this weekend."

Sakura gave him an earnest smile. "Thank you Naruto, you've saved my life! I really appreciate it." She turned to leave but then stopped and called over her shoulder. "Oh, and about this weekend: come, it'll be fun." Then she disappeared along the corridor.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mumbled after her as he closed the door and locked it. He threw the blanket back onto Sasuke's bed and entered the bathroom. The room was hot and steamy from the shower. Naruto swallowed, suddenly nervous, and then pulled back the shower curtain only to be pulled in for a kiss by Sasuke. Getting used to this already, Naruto immediately opened his mouth to give Sasuke's tongue entrance.

The hot water flowed over their bodies as hands found their way into blond locks and others down a pale back as Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto back against the wall. His lips left the blonde's to instead place kisses on scarred cheeks and his neck.

"What did Sakura want?" Sasuke asked before licking Naruto's skin from his neck and up behind his left ear.

Naruto moaned. "Didn't you hear any of it?"

"A little," Sasuke answered truthfully, nipping at Naruto's earlobe which made the blonde's breath hitch in his throat. "But it's always polite to ask," Sasuke continued. "So she wants you to take care of her problems. That's not very nice of her."

"No," Naruto said breathlessly. The hands that had been stroking Sasuke's back now went to his chest to softly push him away, forcing him to meet Naruto's gaze. "Listen," he said, his voice ragged. "Our lecture begins in like half an hour or something and we haven't had any breakfast. We need to finish this so-"

Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence as Sasuke turned him around rather agressively so he was now facing the wall.

"Sasuke, what - ?" he began but was once again unable to finish as this time he felt Sasuke's muscular body being pressed against his backside, the dark haired man's erection against his ass. Naruto gasped and panicked. He realised that he wasn't ready for this yet. He squirmed and tried to get out of Sasuke's iron grasp.

"Sasuke, no! Wait!"

Sasuke placed light kisses on Naruto's shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"It's okay. I won't do anything until you're ready. I don't want to hurt you." He snaked his arm around Naruto's tense body to grab his dick and felt Naruto relax against his body as he stroked him gently. "That's better..." he said, still kissing Naruto's shoulders and upper back.

Naruto could feel his panic slip away with Sasuke's reassuring words. He trusted Sasuke. Instead, he cherished the feeling of having the dark haired man so close to him and at the same time it made him all the more horny, as if Sasuke's ministrations to his cock weren't already doing a very good job with that. He could feel his orgasm getting closer and he lost himself to that feeling, screaming as he came making the raven's name echo off the tile walls. His head fell forward in his post-orgasmic bliss and exhaustion, still feeling Sasuke's lips on his skin. When he thought he could move again he turned around, staring right into his lover's dark, lust-filled eyes.

"So that was how you had planned to take care of me," Naruto said softly, leaning forward to swiftly capture Sasuke's lips as his fingertips touched the sensitive head of Sasuke's cock, making him moan. "Now, let me return the favour."

He took Sasuke's cock into his hand, making his thumb encircle the tip, smearing the precum that had gathered there. The dark haired man groaned and his hand gripped blond locks tightly.

"No more teasing..." he almost growled. "Get that hand moving!"

"Impatient, are we?" Naruto asked, a teasing smile spreading across his features. He began moving his hand up and down Sasuke's length, drawing soft moans from the Uchiha.

Sasuke was already close to finding his release, which would have annoyed him greatly if it was anyone else but Naruto pleasing him. Only he could make him come after barely no stimulation at all, considering you don't count watching your lover come screaming your name as stimulation.

If he had been with anyone else, he would also have been really pissed if that someone had reached behind him to move a finger against his entrance but as Naruto now did exactly that, it made Sasuke gasp in surprise and then grit his teeth, trying not to scream as he came. He had to lean against Naruto for support, the blond holding him tight against his own body, placing kisses on his shoulder as he himself had done earlier. As Sasuke once again found that his legs could carry his weight, they cleaned themselves off and stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom. The alarm clock showed them that their lecture was now to start in ten minutes.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed. "There's no chance we'll have time for breakfast now!"

"Here," Sasuke said, tossing Naruto a green apple. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the apple.

"Where did you get this?" he asked sheepishly.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smirked instead at the stupid question. "Bought it yesterday," he replied and took another apple out from his schoolbag and showed it to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said, smiling as he pulled an orange t-shirt over his head.

When both men were fully dressed they made their way together down the corridor, out into the courtyard and over to the building which held the department of politics. They were just on time.

During the lecture the different groups had to write down their chosen subjects for the projects and then Kakashi-sensei talked to them about the political systems of their neighbouring countries. Sasuke and Naruto sat to themselves, shifting between holding hands under the table and teasingly massaging each others' thighs and then leaving their hands there. From time to time their eyes would meet and they would share a small smile.

The people around them seemed oblivious to their loving exchange. Once, Naruto caught Gaara's eye for a second as he seemed to be staring angrily at the two of them, but then Naruto blinked and Gaara was facing forwards again and the blond wasn't sure whether he had imagined the stare or not.

Sasuke and Naruto ate lunch together in the cafeteria. Sakura and Ino were staring strangely at them, which reminded Naruto of what he had agreed to do that morning. He groaned and buried his head in his hands. Sasuke seemed to understand what bothered him.

"You know... You could have just refused to do it," Sasuke said.

"No I couldn't," Naruto replied. "She would have made me do it anyway in the end. You lived with here for like ten years or something, you should know what she's like."

"Nine years and two months," Sasuke corrected him and his handsome features were momentarily overshadowed, but Naruto never noticed. Instead, he sat up straight and stared at Sasuke curiously.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling a light blush coming to his cheeks by being so closely watched by Naruto.

"I just realised I know almost nothing about you," Naruto said, tilting his head a little to the side as if he would learn something new about Sasuke from that angle. "I want to learn more about you."

Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto to bring this up and he felt an overwhelming sadness take him over, almost suffocating him.

"That's not the best idea... And besides, there's nothing to know."

"How come?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke just wanted to get away from that conversation. Was Naruto forced to bring this up?

"Can I tell you some other time?" he tried in an attempt to change the subject as quickly as possible. Naruto looked sceptical. "Please?" he added.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. We'll talk about this some other time."

Sasuke was relieved. If he was lucky, Naruto would forget that he had ever asked him and they could just move on. Nothing good could ever come from him telling Naruto about his past. To get his mind on other things, he changed the subject.

"I think that you should go with Sakura and Ino into town this weekend."

"Huh? You do?" Naruto looked surprised that Sasuke was telling him this. "Why?"

"Well, first: it'll be good for you to take a break and get away from here for a while. Spend some time with your friends. And second: I'm thinking about going into town this weekend too."

"You are?" Naruto asked astonishingly.

"Yes." Sasuke found Naruto's reaction quite amusing. "And I was thinking, after you've spent the day with those girls, you can join me for dinner and perhaps we could go see a movie."

Naruto seemed to contemplate Sasuke's suggestion before he answered.

"You mean... Like a date?" He smiled happily and it made Sasuke's heart melt.

"I guess... If that's how you see it... You might call it that."

Naruto smiled even wider. "Then I guess we have a date, Uchiha." Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands.

"If you're not careful Uzumaki I'm not going to care that the whole cafeteria will see us, I'm definately going to kiss you and I can't promise I'll stop there."

Naruto blushed. "What - ? Let go of me!" He managed to get out of Sasuke's grasp, who just chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "Damn you, don't say crazy stuff like that!" Naruto complained. "And if you continue to act so un-Sasukeish people are going to wonder."

"...Un-Sasukeish?" Sasuke asked, still chuckling. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know? Then let me tell you. First: you never used to laugh. You always looked bored and cold and like you had a stick stuck up your ass. Second: you never used to touch anyone, I mean, at least not in public. No one ever got near you. And third: you always used to sit alone, and here you are now, sitting with me, laughing _and_ touching me. Do you want me to continue?"

Sasuke blinked. "You have actually thought about this haven't you?"

Naruto just shrugged. "It's kinda obvious."

"But honestly Naruto, I thought you would know this too: I don't care what people think about me. I don't care if anyone finds out about us. I would gladly kiss you in front of all these people, who don't really know me anyway. Who are them to judge me?"

Naruto blushed again. He knew Sasuke could probably do that. To be honest, he had already done it, but then they had been hidden behind a gigantic green plant. However, he had reacted to how Sasuke had talked about them as "us", as if they really were an item, a unity. Naruto wondered if it was possible to say that they were in a relationship already. He guessed they were. They were having sex. And they were certainly affectionate about each other. Was that enough?

Naruto was brought back from his reverie by a small nudge in the side by Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto said blankly.

"I think Sakura wants to talk to you. She's been staring at you for quite some time now."

Naruto groaned. "I haven't spoken to Lee yet. What should I tell her?"

"The truth, obvioulsy," Sasuke said. "But you can start with telling her that you'll go with them this weekend."

Naruto sighed in defeat and then got up and moved over to Sakura's table.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat down on an unoccupied chair.

"Oh, nothing special," Sakura said, giving him an amused smile. "What's up with you and Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing," Naruto quickly answered, furrowing his eyebrows. "We're just discussing the project and stuff, you know."

"Really?" the pink-haired girl continued.

"_Really_," he answered.

"You look like a newly-wed couple!" Ino teased.

"Shut up Ino, that's just creepy," Naruto said, glaring at the other blond and feeling quite embaressed and sincerely hoping that it wasn't showing. He decided that a change of subject was in order. "I just came over here to tell you that I'm going with you into town this weekend."

"You are?" Sakura asked in a much more cheerful tone. "That's great! It'll be so much fun."

Naruto decided that it was probably best not to mention that Sasuke would be in town too that same day. Instead he asked something that he just thought about. "So when are we leaving?"

"We'll take the train that leaves at 9.30 on Saturday. That way we'll be there at 10 when the shops open."

"And what time are we returning home?"

"Hmm... That depends. If we're done early we should probably be back around dinner-time. How come? Have any plans for the night?"

"No, nothing," Naruto said innocently. Sakura looked like she didn't believe him but she didn't press the matter.

"Okay. We'll come pick you up at 9.15 then and you better not be late."

"Promise," Naruto said, grinning and then rising to head back to Sasuke.

"Oh, and Naruto...?" Sakura continued.

Naruto turned towards her again. "What?"

"Have you spoken to Lee?"

Naruto paled visibly. "Not yet. But I will, I promise." And he walked back to Sasuke. The raven looked slightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe I have indeed acted a little... _un-Sasukeish_... lately, if even _they_'ve noticed it." Sasuke inclined his head in the direction Naruto had just come from.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke before bursting out in laughter at Sasuke's obvious discomfort. Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't think too much about it or it'll give you a headache," Naruto snickered. Sasuke just scowled at him.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's chapter 6! I wanted to get this chapter up today and now it's tomorrow if you get what I mean? It's now 3 am. here, damnit. I'm tired. And I have a headache.

Anyway, before I leave for the wonderful realm of dreams I have a hot tip for you: _Utopia doujinshi_. I came across this site recently when I was checking out Naruto fanart at _aarinfantasy_ and they have about 40-50 SasuNaru/NaruSasu doujinshi. It's been some time since I found so many and so good doujinshi and they had many from my favorite doujinshi artists/writers that I had not read! I was so happy. So: go to Utopia doujinshi if you haven't already! ;)


	7. Spiralling

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated for over a month! I did not intend to wait this long to put up chapter 7, but the last weeks have been pretty busy: I've been working, looking for a job for this summer and been trying to study (but have failed miserably). I hope it will get better soon so that I will have time to write fanfiction! In the meantime, spring has finally arrived! The cherry blossom trees are blooming and they are so beautiful! The weather is getting warmer and I just want to sit outside and write!

This chapter was meant as a tribute to one of the greatest SasuNaru fanfics ever written: _Spiral falling_ by Becca Amon. The title, _Spiralling_, is a Keane song and was meant as a hint to _Spiral falling_, and I also put in a few other hints. If you have read this splendid fanfic, you might be able to recognise the hints. If you haven't read it, you should!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Spira****lling**

The following days passed in a blur and Saturday arrived. Naruto was woken by the alarm clock at 8 a.m. The sunshine was streaming in through the red cotton curtains, making the room glow in a warm, reddish colour. It was going to be a beautiful day. Naruto turned around to wish Sasuke a good morning. He figured that the clock should have woken the Uchiha too and he found Sasuke staring at him sleepily.

"Good morning," Naruto said.

"Morning," Sasuke responded. They shared a few swift kisses before they got up, took a shower together, got dressed and went down for breakfast. Naruto waved at Sakura's table as he usually did as they entered the cafeteria and sat down at a different table.

"You know..." he said to Sasuke. "It would be nice if we could sit with them some day. But I guess, maybe that's not such a good idea."

"You're right – it's not," Sasuke simply concluded. Naruto looked defeated and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"By the way, when will you be leaving today?" he asked.

"The train after yours," Sasuke replied.

"So soon?" Naruto looked curious. "What business do you have there today anyway?"

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"That," he said, "is a secret. You will know soon enough."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right." He silently wondered if he really wanted to know. He had a feeling that somehow it had something to do with him... Or the both of them.

When they had finished their breakfast, Naruto went back to their room to get ready, while Sasuke left for the library. People were going to be under the impression that Sasuke was going to stay inside all day, studying, when Naruto was in town with the girls. However, once he was sure that Naruto was gone, he was going to leave himself.

Sakura and Ino came by at 9.20 to pick Naruto up. They had to hurry to the station not to miss the train but made it in time. The trip from Konoha University to the core of the city only took about 20 minutes. The girls led the way and Naruto soon found himself in situations where he was forced to comment whether or not a certain pink blouse went well with Sakura's own pink hair colour; if a long, fake pearl necklace that Ino took a liking to looked to cheap and Sakura even asked him if he thought that the short, dark purple dress that she tried on made her look fat (he learned that the answer to this question should always be a definite "no" and nothing else, whether it was the truth or not).

Naruto found himself checking the time more often than he had to. He wasn't really bored, even if he could indeed think of better ways to spend his time instead of watching his friends try on a lot of clothes and then force him to give his opinion. However, he realised that he was really looking forward to later that day and his "date" with Sasuke. He probably looked a little unfocused because during lunch Sakura asked him about it.

"What's up with you today Naruto?" she asked. "One moment you're here and the next you seem to be somewhere else."

"Hmm?" Naruto said, returning to the present after having imagined himself and Sasuke in a fancy restaurant a few hours later and now turning his attention towards Sakura.

"You know, _that's_ exactly what I'm talking about," Sakura said, turning to Ino for support. Ino nodded.

"What is?" he asked questionly.

"You don't listen to what we say; you seem to be somewhere else, lost in thought. What are you daydreaming about?" Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

Naruto swallowed. "Nothing. I'm not daydreaming," he said, a little too quickly.

"Oh please Naruto, don't insult my intelligence. I know you better than that." She was getting pretty annoyed at this point.

"No really, it's nothing," he tried to reassure them. "I promise." Naruto was a little worried. He had obviously been unfocused, careless, and they had noticed. Sakura was already curious about his and Sasuke's suddenly close friendship and now he was drifting off, fantasising about him in their presence.

Sakura looked at him sternly.

"Naruto, I swear... If you don't tell me, I'm going to find out by –"

Before Sakura could tell him how she was going to find out what he had been thinking, Naruto's cell phone decided to ring. When he saw it was Sasuke, his heart took a leap inside his chest and he hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" he said rather breathlessly, immediately cursing his lack of skill to hide his eagerness.

"Hello yourself," he heard Sasuke's voice say and his heart beat quickened.

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke continued, "for the rest of this conversation, try to pretend I'm your mother."

Naruto couldn't help himself. "What?" he spluttered.

Sasuke sighed. "Pretend it wasn't I, but your mother that called. Answer me like you would answer her, so that Sakura and Ino, whom I guess are still with you, won't realise I'm the one calling you."

Naruto understood. "Oh, right mum! Very funny. I didn't hear it was you at first. How are you?" He was very aware that Sakura was watching him with great interest.

"Good," Sasuke said. "Now answer me this: where are you?"

"Actually I'm in town today with some friends," Naruto played along. "You probably remember them: Sakura and Ino? Anyway, right now we're having lunch at Ichiraku's."

"Ramen?" Sasuke sounded disgusted. "Okay. I'm in another part of town. Are you going to stay in your surroundings the rest of the day?"

"I guess so." Naruto caught sight of Sakura who was trying to communicate without words that she wanted him to say hi to his mum for her. "Sakura says hi," he added.

"Well, I don't," was Sasuke's sour response. Naruto mouthed back at Sakura that his mum said hi too. "You still want to meet me later for dinner?" Sasuke continued.

"Yeah, I'd love too," Naruto quickly replied, smiling as he did so. "That would be nice. I haven't seen you in a long time. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I haven't seen you in, like, four hours," Sasuke chuckled. "So think you will be done by six?"

"I guess," Naruto shrugged. "Where should I meet you? Or should I come home?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke began, thinking it over. "Why don't we meet outside Ichiraku's at six and then go some place else?"

"Home it is then," Naruto grinned. "Tell dad I said hi and I'll see you two later."

"I can't wait," Sasuke said before hanging up. Naruto put his phone back in his jeans' pocket.

"What did your mum say?" Sakura asked politely. "How was she?"

"Oh, she's fine," Naruto replied, still grinning. "When she heard I was in town she wanted me to come home for dinner tonight. So I guess you two have to go home without me."

"I think we'll be able to make it home by ourselves," Sakura said and Ino nodded her head in approval. "What time are you supposed to be there?"

"At six."

"That's good. We should be done by then. Let's get moving," Sakura said and got up.

* * *

The afternoon passed in the same way as the rest of the day had. As 6 o'clock drew nearer, Naruto was starting to get nervous. He thought that Sakura must notice this but if that was the case, she kept quiet about it. He didn't really know why he was nervous either. It was only Sasuke after all, but they had gotten so much closer during the past week and he didn't know what to expect.

Sakura and Ino decided to take the 5.30 train back to campus which left Naruto with some free time before he was to meet Sasuke. There was a multimedia store on the same street as Ichiraku's so he decided to check if they had The Killers' newest album. They did so he bought it. He was wondering if maybe he should bring a present for Sasuke or something, they were going on a date after all. He wondered if he should buy him flowers, but in the end he decided that Sasuke would probably enjoy the The Killers' CD too so that had to do (1).

He was still a little early when he exited the store but when he arrived at Ichiraku's Sasuke was already there waiting for him. Naruto saw that Sasuke didn't seem to have brought him flowers either and he was happy that he had chosen not to. He smiled brightly as he walked up to the raven haired boy.

"Hi," he said and Sasuke mimicked his greeting. "You haven't been waiting a long time have you?"

"No," Sasuke answered him. "I just had nothing else to do so I figured I could as well wait here as any other place, and it obviously turned out to be a good idea, as you're early too." He gave Naruto a small smile. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, sure," was Naruto's reply and the couple set off down the main street, Sasuke leading the way. "Where are we going?"

"A restaurant that's not on the main street. It's rather small but the food is excellent and we are more likely to get some privicy there than we are at any restaurant on the main street."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said honestly.

The restaurant was just as Sasuke had described it: quite small, but they found a secluded table. Sasuke ordered some sushi and Naruto had yakiniku. All through their meal they talked like any good friends would and they laughed together. It all felt very natural. Naruto thought he discovered new sides of Sasuke's complex personality and he suddenly realised that he might be the person who knew Sasuke best after the boy himself.

They had decided to go see a movie but before they left the restaurant, Sasuke lowered his voice an octave to catch Naruto's attention.

"Naruto, close your eyes."

Naruto blinked, surprised. "What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Naruto reluctantly closed his eyes. "Now what?" he asked impatiently.

"I have a surprise for you," Sasuke almost purred, lightly brushing his lips against Naruto's. "Now you're allowed to open your eyes again."

Naruto did that and first he only saw Sasuke sitting opposite him, smirking, but then he caught sight of an envelope which was leaning against his tea cup.

"What is this?" he asked, examining the plain envelope.

"Open it," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto complied and inside he found train tickets and a brochure for an expensive-looking hotel. He blinked sheepishly, staring at the picture of the hotel, his mind blank.

"Sasuke, what – ?"

"It's your birthday present," Sasuke simply concluded.

Naruto looked up, staring into those dark eyes, confused. "But my birthday isn't until next week."

"I know, and that's why we're going away next weekend to a hotel in the mountains."

Naruto's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. "Are you serious?"

"Very," Sasuke answered.

Naruto looked down at the brochure again, this time really seeing it. The place honestly didn't look cheap and the landscape surrounding it looked absolutely beautiful.

"But this must have cost a fortune. How am I supposed to accept this?"

"That's easy – you just do it." Sasuke leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips in a gentle kiss. "I want to go away with you on your birthday Naruto, just you and me. I sincerely hope you feel the same way. If not, I will force you to go with me anyway." He smirked against Naruto's lips.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was completely speechless. He looked away from Sasuke, just staring down at the wooden table. "Thank you," he murmered, his voice thick with emotion. Sasuke placed a kiss on his head.

"You're welcome.

* * *

They got to the cinema well in time to decide which movie they were going to see. Naruto wanted action when Sasuke would have preferred the more independent one that had gotten so good reviews by movie critics around the world, but he went with Naruto's choice as he figured they wouldn't be seeing too much of it anyway. Their places were at the far back of the auditorium, but it was rather crowded so they had to do with holding hands and sharing a few kisses when everyone else's attention was directed at the screen where the hero was in serious trouble which he, of course, got out of unharmed.

When the movie neared it's end, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand to instead make it caress his knee and up along his thigh, stopping to cover his groin. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Sasuke but they soon narrowed in irritation.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered as silently as he could so that only Sasuke would be able to hear him but then he had to bite back a moan as Sasuke's hand began to move. Sasuke slowly stroked Naruto through his pants and Sasuke soon realised that the blond's breath seemed to be coming quicker and the clothed member in his hand was growing more and more impatient.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand to stop its ministrations but instead Sasuke squeezed his dick which made Naruto twitch and he had to bite his lip to force down the groan that threatened to escape him. Naruto's dick was half erect when the audience suddenly broke out in applause as the movie ended. Sasuke immidiately draw his hand back before the lights came on and he recieved a death glare from a shocked and angry Naruto. Sasuke leaned forward to whisper in the blond boy's ear.

"I'll take care of you when we get back home. For now, try to hide that impressive erection of yours with your jacket."

Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke as if he couldn't believe his ears before he stood, took his black and orange jacket and folded it over his arm which he held in front of his body to hide his obviously hard state. Then he turned and walked right out of the cinema without so much as a backward glance at Sasuke. He didn't stop before he was forced to when the traffic lights switched to red. Sasuke stood next to him a second later, having followed close behind him the whole way there. Naruto ignored him completely.

"Are you very angry with me?" Sasuke asked after another moment's silence.

"Angry?" Naruto said in a perfectly calm voice, still not looking at Sasuke. "I'm not angry with you. I'm furious."

As the lights turned green he walked on again ignoring Sasuke but this time the Uchiha grabbed his wrist on the other side of the street and dragged him along into the closest alley way.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Naruto almost yelled but Sasuke silenced him by pressing him up against a brick wall and kissing him fiercely. Naruto groaned and struggled against Sasuke's hold, but soon gave up and relaxed as Sasuke's hands tangled in his blond hair and dark eyes locked with clear blue.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said. "If you want me to I can finish the job right away." His hands left Naruto's hair to instead unbuckle his belt but Naruto pushed his hands away, his anger returning.

"You really think it's about that?" he asked , still meeting Sasuke's eyes. "You think it's about the fact that you didn't finish the job? Sasuke, it's more the fact that you started it."

"You didn't mind before," Sasuke inflicted.

"We were at the fucking cinema!" Naruto said louder than he had meant to. "It's different! There were other people there Sasuke! Did you plan to jerk me off and make me come screaming your name in front of all those people?!"

"I just thought that the fact that there were other people there made it all the more exciting."

"Well maybe you can get off knowing that you might get caught any moment but I just can't do that," Naruto said. "Maybe that excites you but I prefer when it's just you and me."

Sasuke couldn't stand the hurt look in those sky blue eyes. He blinked, trying to erase the sight. "I'm sorry Naruto, I really am. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, I do. Maybe you should have asked me."

Both boys stood there silent for what felt like ages. Sasuke remembered that he still had Naruto pressed against the brick wall. He took a step back.

"Let's go home," he said. Naruto nodded in agreement. They were silent the rest of their way back to campus, both lost to their own thoughts. When they were back in their room they brushed their teeth, changed and climbed into Sasuke's bed as had become habit and fell asleep without another word.

* * *

(1) The singer in The Killers is Brandon Flowers. He didn't have to buy him flowers - because he would get _Flowers_ anyway. Haha, sometimes I'm so witty it almost hurts. Almost.

**A/N:** Somehow, when I try to picture central Konoha with Ichiraku's and that multimedia store and the restaurant that they finally go to, I can't help but picture Drottninggatan in Stockholm, Sweden. I don't know why; it doesn't really make any sense. One of my friends said that she pictured Gamla stan when reading the chapter. Very strange. Anyway, I got The Killers' newest album, _Day and Age_, for Christmas and I was listening to it while writing this chapter in December/January so I couldn't help it but make Naruto buy that album too. I love it! I love The Killers and so does Naruto and Sasuke now, because I say so :p. Chapter 8 will be named after a song on that album ;) Guess which one!


End file.
